1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power tool comprising an illuminator that lights working areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-25982 discloses a power tool comprising an illuminator that lights working areas. With this power tool, the illuminator will be turned on at the point when a main switch is turned on, and the illuminator will be turned off at the end of a predetermined time period from the point that the main switch is turned off.
According to the aforementioned power tool, the illuminator will continue to be on for a predetermined time period after, for example, the work for which the power tool was used is completed, and the main switch is turned off. Because of this, the area on which work operation was performed with the power tool can be illuminated and confirmed with the illuminator after the work for which the power tool was used is completed. Thus, the user will not need to perform a separate task, such as operating a switch, in order to turn on/turn off the illuminator.